


The Love Shack

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said I don't want to know!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa would probably hurt me for this pairing.

* * *

"I said, I don't want to know!" Ed's hands were in the air, waving off potential - well, Al wasn't sure what Ed was waving off, just that his brother was doing it vigorously.

He sighed. Loudly. "Brother, it's not what it looked like!"

"Oh, yeah?" The hands stopped waving so Ed could use one of them to point at his younger brother. "What did it look like?"

"Uh." Al smiled. Not quite sheepishly. "An orgy?"

Ed's eyebrows rose.

"That's not what it was, though!"

"Look, far be it from me to give you a lecture about sex - "

Ling pushed out of the door, barely dressed in a pair of those floppy trousers he preferred. "Have you even had sex, Ed?"

Ed glared and all his teeth showed sharp and pointy. "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT AL."

Leaning his elbow on Al's shoulder, Ling investigated his fingernails. Thoroughly. "Yes, yes, you're still a virgin. It's very obvious."

"I AM NOT." Ed steamwhistled, his face going red.

"Yeah, I can't imagine Winry not taking advantage of him, Ling." Al folded his arms, studying his brother thoughtfully. "You did give her some satisfaction, didn't you, Ed?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT _ME!_ "

Ling and Al exchanged a long-suffering, disgusted look. "Poor Winry," Ling said, looping an arm around Al's neck. "Ed, you go and...entertain yourself in a cold bath or something? Al and I have to finish up in there." He pushed the door open to the sound of feminine giggles, a sweet scent wafting from the room. "Unless you'd like to join us?"

"Gah! No!" More hand waving and Ed stepped backward as Ling dragged Al back into the room.

"Good," Al said as Ling hauled him in for a kiss. "I thought we'd never get rid of him."

* * *


End file.
